Gossip Girls
by Ayaka Kim
Summary: [REPOST] "Kalian sudah pernah bercinta kan?"/"Bagaimana rasanya?"/Kyungsoo/Baekhyun/Luhan/Tao/ Mentioned!Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris/Dirty talk/Rated M/GS!


Tittle: **Gossip Girls**

Rated: **M**

Genre**: Friendship**

Cast: **Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao. Mentioned!Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris**

Warning: **GS, Dirty talk, NO CHILDREN! **

Disclaimer**: Cast punya couple masing-masing. gue cuma orang yang tergila-gila sama mereka yang lagi gue jadiin cast. Berangan-angan dengan cara menyalukan kemampuan membuat cerita. Ini cerita aseli punya gue, yang ngaku-ngaku sini adepin gue, oke.**

**Bukan Cerita Bagus! Ancur! Kata-kata ngawur!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**No Bash!**

**JANGAN CONTOH ADEGAN CERITA DIBAWAH INI!**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia berteriak seperti itu tapi tidak ada satupun di antara ketiga temannya yang menanggapinya.

"Tinggal katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau ini repot sekali _'sih!" _Sahut seorang yeoja sexy yang bernama Baekhyun. Ia melempar pandangan kesal pada temannya yang satu itu.

"Ini hal yang penting, aku mau kalian semua memberi perhatian penuh padaku!" Kyungsoo kesal, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti merajuk yang malah terlihat kekanak-kanakan bagi teman-temannya.

"Katakan atau tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo merengut. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao tertawa.

"Aku mengajak kalian menginap dirumahku untuk mendengar semua ceritaku, bukan sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing-masing!"

"Baiklah tuan putri, kali ini apalagi?" Luhan yang sedari tadi sedang asik bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya menbuka suaranya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya, lalu duduk bersila dihadapan yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak tentang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, sungguh!" Tao yang melihat Luhan sudah memberi perhatian pada Kyungsoo juga ikut beranjak dari depan laptopnya, menghapiri kedua temannya di atas ranjang. Ia ikut tengkurap disamping Luhan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia berbaring diatas sofa, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalian sudah pernah bercinta kan?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah snack terbatuk. Luhan dan Tao mengernyit.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa sakit?" Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Luhan dan Tao saling melirik. Baekhyun yang sudah tau arah pembicaraannya berdehem lalu menghampiri ketiga temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tao bertanya balik, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja… Kai mengajak ku" Kyungsoo tertunduk malu, pipinya memerah.

"Hahaha benarkah?" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Kyungsoo meliriknya sebal. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Aku kira kalian baru jadian dua minggu"

"Memang iya"

"Dan dia sudah berani mengajakmu bercinta? Yang benar saja!" Protes Tao. Kekasih temannya ini sudah gila atau apa.

"Aku menginginkannya kok"

"Kau bodoh"

"Sudah, sudah" Baekhyun menengahi. "Bahkan aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol seminggu setelah kami jadian" Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh membayangkan malam pertamanya dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau gila"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku senang"

"Lalu kalian berdua sudah pernah kan?" Kyungsoo menunjukan pertanyaannya pada Luhan dan Tao. Ia sudah tau jelas jika Baekhyun memang sudah pernah, bahkan sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, si telinga besar itu.

"Well, Aku sudah" Tao menjawab sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dihadiahi jitakan dikepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku hanya melakukannya dengan Kris bodoh!"

"Aku sudah pernah. Hanya dengan Sehun!" Kali ini Luhan yang menjawab, pipinya memerah.

"Ugh, aku sering membayangkan bagaimana jika aku bercinta dengan Sehun" Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya, membayangkan Sehun berada dalam pelukannya yang bermaksud untuk menggoda Luhan.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUN!"

.

.

.

"Kapan kalian melakukannya?"

"Aku.. Sejujurnya aku dan Kris sudah melakukannya sejak kami kelas dua sekolah menengah petama"

"HAH?!" Semua melotot mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Kau gila atau psikopat hah? Dimana moralmu sebagai seorang siswa menengah pertama?" Baekhyun terlalu kaget. Ia shock ternyata temannya yang terlihat polos itu bahkan lebih bejat daripada dirinya!

"Kau sendiri, dimana moralmu sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas? berkacalah" Tao memutar bola matanya, terlalu kesal dengan anak yang menurutnya terlalu bawel dan berisik.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti. Yang ia tau Tao dan Kris jadian baru baru ini. Maksudnya belum selama itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

Mengerti dengan tatapan terkejut dan ingin tahu temannya, ia melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kris sama-sama berasal dari China, kami berdua sudah dijodohkan sejak kami kecil disana. Kami melakukannya ugh Kris hanya coba-coba awalnya. Ia terbawa pergaulan" Tao melemas, bahunya turun. Ia sempat kecewa dengan Kris dulu.

"Tiba-tiba Kris meminta orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya di Korea. Dengan otomatis pula ia memintaku ikut dengannya. Kami tinggal bersama disuatu apartment. Dan kami hampir melakukannya setiap hari hehe" Penjelasan panjang lebarnya diakhiri dengan tawaan renyah.

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Tao masih ternganga, mereka Speechless.

"oiya, kami merahasiakan hubungan kami awalnya, karna kami siswa baru. Takut terjadi masalah"

"Ugh aku terkejut sekali, sungguh" Luhan mengelus dadanya untuk meringankan degup jantungnya.

"Fakta baru telah terungkap" Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya, senang karna ada bahan gossip terbaru.

"Berani kau membeberkannya, mati kau ditanganku dan Kris!" Bentak Tao, ia menyesal menceritakan semua pada pembuat masalah seperti Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kalian, kau tahu?" Baekhyun tertawa, Tao meruntuki Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau Luhan, kapan kau melakukannya dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo melanjukan sesi pertanyaan-pertanyaanya.

"Pada saat ulang tahunku kemarin" Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Belum lama ya? Lima bulan yang lalu. Lalu sekarang kau masih sering melakukannya?"

"Ya, mungkin seminggu dua kali kalau kau ingin tahu"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Eng… Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Iya, bikin ketagihan" Lanjut Luhan

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar "Tapi, beberapa artikel mengatakan kalau untuk pertama kali rasanya sakit"

"Kalau untuk pertama kali memang sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang robek di vaginamu" Tao menjelaskan, ia ingat betapa sakitnya saat pertama kali selaput daranya dijebol Kris.

"Tapi jika sudah terbiasa nikmat kok" Lanjut Tao, ia merasa arah pembicaraannya sudah mengarah pada hal tidak baik. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali Sehun menjilat vaginaku, rasanya seperti terbang"

"Berapa ukuran Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Hanya ingin tahu, ukuran Chanyeol diameter enam panjang tujuh belas"

"Aku tak tahu, aku tidak pernah mengukurnya. Yang jelas gemuk dan panjang"

"Apa pas dimulutmu?"

"Sedikit kebesaran, ujungnya selalu menekan tenggorokanku dan itu selalu membuatku tersedak"

"Hei, ukuran Kris diameter enam panjang dua puluh loh, dia lebih panjang dari milik Chanyeol-mu" Tao tertawa keras, Baekhyun merengut.

"Lalu apalagi yang mereka lakukan pada kalian?" Mendengar kata-kata temanya yang ia tidak mengerti membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Jika ingin melakukannya, Sehun selalu menggigit punggungku lalu mejilat telingaku. Setelah itu kami selalu berakhir diranjang"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diranjang?" Otak polos Kyungsoo malah semakin membuat ketiga temannya untuk merusaknya.

"Tentu saja bercinta"

"Tolong jawab yang jelas, apa yang saja yang dilakukan jika sedang bercinta, kalian jangan bertele-tele"

"Pertama, Kris akan membisikan kata-kata cinta padaku"

"Lalu Chanyeol akan menjilat punggung, tengkuk dan telingaku"

"Kemudian Sehun akan melumat bibirku dalam"

"Membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku"

"Mengecup dan meremas payudaraku"

"Membuat banyak tanda pada tubuhku"

"menjilat dan mengecup vagina ku"

"Well, sebelum bercinta setiap pasangan pasti akan memberi feedback. Aku akan memanjakannya"

"memanjakan bagaimana?"

"Dengan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Lalu memberikan blowjob atau handjob, mungkin"

"Apa itu blowjob?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Memasukan penis kedalam mulut lalu memaju-mundurkannya" Jawab Baekhyun terus terang, heran sepolos apa sih Kyungsoo itu.

"Ya benar, setelah itu baru ke inti" Lanjut Tao.

"Inti?" Tanya Kyungsoo, temannya selalu memberikan jawaban yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Kau yakin ingin mencoba bercinta, kau polos sekali Kyung!" Kata Baekhyun sebal. Kyungsoo melirik seakan mengatakan 'kau-diam-saja'. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Inti itu ya bercinta, apa ya.. aku bingung" Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bahasa kasarnya si namja akan mengangkangkan kakimu dan memasukan penis kedalam vaginamu, lalu si namja menggenjotnya hingga menyentuh sweetspot-mu. Dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Ku yakin kau akan mendesah sangat keras saat mencapai puncak" Jelas Baekhyun sejelas-jelasnya. Diam-diam ia menekan selangkangannya dari luar jeans sepahanya. Mengapa suhu kamar Kyungsoo jadi panas, ia yakin Kyungsoo sudah menyalakan AC.

"Tergantung gaya bercintamu, Sehun biasa melakukan dengan gaya anjing, katanya melihat bokongku adalah sensasi tersendiri untuknya" Luhan ikut-ikutan menekan selangkanganya dibalik hotpantsnya.

"Aku malah sangat menyukai gaya bercinta bediri, Kris akan menggendongku dan menyadarkanku didinding, sangat terasa nikmat saat ia menghentaknya" Jelas Tao sambil meremas pahanya.

"Engh.. Aku butuh Chanyeol" Baekhyun semakin menekan-nekan vaginanya.

"Kyung, aku rasa aku tidak jadi menginap" Tao meraih ponselnya lalu mengetikan sesuatu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan duduk dengan gelisah.

"Kyung, aku juga.. Sepertinya aku pulang saja" Luhan merapatkan pahanya, mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"HUN, BISA JEMPUT AKU DI APARTMENT KYUNGSOO?"

"KRIS, JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG JUGA DI APARTMENT KYUNGSOO!" Suara Tao ikut-ikutan menggelegar. Ia memutuskan menghubungi kris setelah pesannya yang ia kirim tidak kunjung di balas.

"Yeol, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu! kumohon jemput aku di apartment Kyungsoo, SEKARANG"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.


End file.
